Crap, He's Back Again!
by Lerixia
Summary: Squeal to Pure Hell...Serenity is scared for her children's future, espeically when Diamond is back, and he has his son with him. Will anything happen to Serenity's children or will they just have wars? Well, read to find out!
1. The New Generation

* * *

The New Generation

* * *

Crystal Tokyo has settled. Rini, Will and Dawn were going okay with it. They were quite surprised when their parents told them that they had royalty in their blood. Serena and Darien wasn't sure that they were sailors or not, so they kept that a secret.

Rini was fifteen years old but after a thousand years of sleeping, she is really 1015 years old. Dawn and Will are both 1012 years old.

* * *

Serena kept moving in bed. Darien was pretty annoyed with it. He tried to ignore the shaking bed. He soon couldn't stand it any longer.

"What's wrong Serena? Why can't you get some sleep?" he moaned.

"The future, it didn't go as planned. I scared that something bad would happen to the kids." Darien turned, facing towards his wife.

"I know the future went wrong but I'm sure the kids would be safe. They're in the protection of us and the scouts."

"What if our protection isn't enough?" Serena asked.

"It is. We're king and queen; we get the best protection anyone could get!" Darien shouted. Serena backed away from her husband. He seemed so aggressive.

"Now just get some sleep Serena."

"I'm not sleeping with you Mr. Darien Shields! I'll find somewhere else to sleep!" Serena took her pillow and stormed out of the room.

"Fine then!" Darien went back to sleep, but he couldn't. The bed felt so empty.

"What have I done?" he asked.

* * *

Serena walked through the hall ways. She didn't know where to sleep. She looked up and found a clock. It was midnight. The blonde started walking with her head still facing the clock. Her long blonde hair made her trip. She landed on the tiled floor with a big thud. Ami opened her door and looked around. She then saw her queen trying to get up.

"Your Majesty,what are you doing here?" she asked as she ran to help her queen.

"Darien is being a bit mean and now I need somewhere to sleep!"

"My queen, I would gladly invite you to my room." Serena smiled. She nodded her head. Ami led Serena into her room. The blonde lay on Ami's bed. Ami took her pillow off of the bed. Serena realised what Ami was doing.

"There is no need for that Ami."

"What are you talking about? The queen must sleep well."

"I'm okay with it Ami, and please call me Serena, I insist."

"Very well then Serena, however, I am still sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." Ami finished laying out her bed on the floor. As she got tucked in, she asked Serena a question.

"What happened to you and Darien?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about the kid's future and Darien wouldn't respond."

"That's pretty rude. So why are you worried about their future?"

"Our future has changed Ami. If the future changes, so does their future. I'm scared that some terrible would happen to them."

"Nothing will happen Serena. They're going to be fine."

"That's what Darien said," Serena said angrily.

"Lets just get some sleep, you must be very tired."

"I think I am." Serena tucked herself into Ami's bed. The two ladies went to sleep.

* * *

Dawn skipped through the gardens of the palace. She was allowed to go as far as she wanted but not past the wooden gates that were just a couple of metres away from her. She suddenly stopped skipping through the meadows and began picking flowers. She liked to create flower crowns and belts to put around her waist.

As she picked up the flowers, a shadow came over her. She looked up to see who or what it was. It was a boy with silvery-white hair. He wore a blue suit with white swirls on it. He also wore a blue cape. He looked about the age of thirteen.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked shyly. She backed away from his mysterious boy.

"I'm Phillip," he said with a frown. Dawn knew she couldn't trust him but he looked so handsome.

"Come with me, I want to show you to me mother," she said taking his hand.

"I can't. I need to stay out here."

"Why?"

"I belong outside of the walls of your palace," he replied. Dawn was puzzled. She shrugged her shoulders then left. Phillip sighed as he watched Dawn run back to her home. A spirit hovered above his body.

"What's wrong now?" it moaned. It looked just like Phillip.

"Nothing," Phillip said. "Now leave!"

"I can't, I'm hear to fulfil dad's dreams."

"We can't because," Phillip stopped.

"Because what?" the spirit asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with Dawn." The spirit's eyes widened.

"You can't fall in love! We're here to kill them, not love them!" Phillip was upset. He was sent by his father's spirit to kill Serenity, her family and friends. He had two spirits, an evil and nice. Phillip's evil spirit was really Diamond's spirit. Diamond gave his spirit to Phillip to make sure he does his mission properly.

Phillip ran away, trying to get rid of his father's spirit. As he ran, tears fell from his eyes.

His eye spirit sighed and floated back to Phillip's body.

"Get away from me!" Phillip yelled.

"Shut the fuck up son! You are here to complete what I tell you to." Phillip shook his head. His father's spirit disappeared.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry if it isn't good, after my vacation, I got so excited and I'm so happy and tired so it was rushed in a way. Please review!

* * *


	2. Secrets Revealed

* * *

Secrets Revealed

* * *

Dawn told everything about Phillip when she got back home. Serena nodded her head once she heard this. She knew everyone in her civilisation and there was no-one like Phillip.

"Dawn, I want you to stay away from Phillip until I find more about him," Serena said. Dawn nodded her head and left. Darien entered the room.

"Serena, I'm very sorry for last night," he said. He saw his wife facing the floor.

"What's wrong?" Serena looked up at Darien. Tears were filling her eyes. She jumped into Darien's open arms.

"Something is going to happen to the kids," she cried through her pouring tears.

"What?"

"Dawn met a boy named Phillip and there is no-one in Crystal Tokyo with the description that Dawn has given me."

"Serena honey, there are thousands living in Crystal Tokyo, there must be a mistake."

"What if Diamond didn't die? What if he had a son?" she said all of a sudden.

"That can't be right." Darien didn't believe a word Serena said, but there was proof. The couple heard a scream. It belonged to Will.

"Will!" Serena screamed. She ran to where ever the scream led her to.

Serena entered a room. An octopus-like demon held Will in one of its tentacles. A young boy around Dawn's age was standing behind the demon with his hands raised, controlling the demon. His eyes were red with a black outline. Serena sensed evil and good in the boy. She was puzzled.

Once she got her head together, she got out her crystal and started shooting out silver bolts of energy. The boy laughed.

"You could never destroy this monster!" He sounded a lot like Diamond. Serena didn't stop shooting out bolts of energy. She soon grew tired and collapsed to the floor. The boy took Will. Darien came in when everything was over. He picked up his wife.

"Serena, are you okay?"

"Will," she whispered back. There were footsteps behind Darien. He turned and found the daughters of Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter.

"Turquoise," Darien said.One of the girlswalked to Darien.

"Get your mother now." Turquoise nodded and left to get her mother.

"What do you want us to do?" The remaining scouts asked.

"Topaz, Ruby and Sapphire, you may leave." The girls left. Turquoise came back with her mother. Ami bent down to check how Serena was.

"She will be okay. She must've used a bit too much energy from the silver crystal. Serena just needs a rest."

"Thanks Ami."

"No problem," Ami said. She left with her daughter. Darien picked up his wife and took her to their room.

* * *

Rini, Dawn, Turquoise, Ruby, Sapphire and Topaz sat at a round table. The four girls were trying their best to comfort Rini and Dawn. The loss of their brother was upsetting.

"Come on Rini," said Ruby. "I'm sure that William will be fine." Ruby was Rini's best friend, just like Rei and Serena. They sometimes had fights at times because of Rini's stubbornness. Rini, of course didn't admit it.

"Ruby is right; William is going to be fine you two. We just need to be patient in order to get him back," Topaz said in a soothing voice. She and Dawn were most mature of the whole group. They were also best friends. Topaz, Turquoise, Ruby and Sapphire were just like their mothers. Turquoise was the smart one, Ruby was the wise one, Topaz was the most mature and Sapphire was the best cook. Rini was the ungraceful side of Serena; however she is maturing, just like her mother. Dawn was already mature and wise ever since she was born. She takes up the mature side of Serena. Will was exactly like his father. He looked almost like him but with brown hair and green eyes.

"I miss Will so much!" wailed Dawn. Topaz tried to calm her best friend as well as possible but it didn't work.

* * *

The queen and king were busy doing their duties. Serena had fully healed from the attack. Darien gave Serena a lot of work to do to try and get her mind off of Will. It did work. Darien was relieved not to here Serena cry for hours on end.

Sailor Pluto walked into the room. She bowed down to her king and queen.

"My queen, it is time to reveal the new generation," she said wisely. Serena was puzzled.

"What are you talking about Pluto? This is the new generation."

"The scouts, their time has come. Evil forces are coming and we will need them in the future."

"How can I tell the girls that they are guardians of the royal family of the moon?"

"Use the silver crystal my queen. It will help you." Sailor Pluto stood up and walked away.

"I guess I'll have to go and reveal this unknown secret to the girls," Serena said to her husband. She got up and left the room too.

* * *

All the girls met outside the palace. They whispered to each other.

"Why are we here?" asked Sapphire. Rini shook her head. Neo-Queen Serenity arrived.

"Girls, your true selves will awaken." She raised the silver crystal above her head. The girls were puzzled. All they did was look at the light of the crystal.

Seconds later, the light started to dim. Serena looked at the girls. They looked at each other too.

"What happened?" cried Ruby.

"You are the guardians of the royal moon family. Will, Rini and Dawn must be protected at all times."

"And we are?" asked Rini.

"You are Sailor Moon Rini. I was her over a thousand years ago. Sailor Moon is the champion of love and justice. Turquoise, you are Sailor Mercury, soldier of water and ice. Sailor Jupiter is Sapphire, soldier of storms and lightning. Topaz is Sailor Venus, the soldier of love. Ruby is Sailor Mars, soldier of fire. You are all guardians of your original planet. To find them, look at you names."

"Who am I mum?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen a scout like you. Wait, planet Earth never had a scout, so maybe, you are Sailor Earth."

"That's right." Serena turned around. There were four scouts in a tree.

"I am Sailor Neptune, soldier of embracement."

"I am the soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus."

"I am the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn."

"And I am Sailor Pluto, soldier of time." They jumped to the ground and retransformed.

"Let me guess, your mothers sent you here." The girls nodded.

"Sailor Moon, Earth, Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter, these are the outer scouts."

"Hey I'm Garnet," said the girl who was just Sailor Uranus.

"I'm Opal."

"I am Emerald."

"And I'm Amethyst."

"I think we better go inside or we'll be in trouble," Serena suggested. The scouts agreed and walked inside.

* * *

Serena led the scouts to a special training room. The girls were amazed at the sight of it. It was gigantic. The crystal walls made it sparkle. There were punch bags to punch at and much more.

"This is where all of you will train. You must train hard but not too hard," Serena said. They all nodded their heads. Serena left the room. The outer scouts transformed. Sailor Moon's brooch started to glow a pink light.

"What's happening?" she said. A pink heart-shaped crystal exited her brooch. Sailor Moon took her crystal.

"It's like the silver crystal," she said. She started to fiddle with her brooch until she opened it. There was a hole where the crystal was to stay safe and sound. Sailor Moon put the crystal back into place.

Sailor Moon's suit was pink (just like Sailor Mini Moon's suit). Sailor Earth had a green suit with a light blue bow. The other scouts had suits just like the original scouts. They all looked just like their parents. Dawn had dark pink hair with heart shaped meatballs on the top. Ami had a lighter blue coloured hair. Topaz's hair had a darker colour than her mother's hair. She also wore a blue bow as well. Ruby had a more black hair than Rei. Her hair was also short, a bit longer than Hotaru's hair length. Sapphire always had her hair down and occasionally had her hair up. Opal had greener hair. The other outer scouts looked exactly like their mother.

Sailor Moon tried one of her attacks. She held up a wand up to her tiara. Her wand was like Sailor Moon's (20th century Sailor Moon) wand. A pink rod with a pink heart outlined with gold. There was another heart. It sat in the middle of the bigger heart. The small heart was red. The stone on Sailor Moon's tiara and on the wand started to glow.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!" she yelled. The red stone released hearts. Crescent moons encircled them. The attack destroyed five punch bags. Sailor Moon was amazed at what she had just done.

"That was cool!" shouted Sailor Mars. She clapped her hands together.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" A swirl of raging fire spat out of Sailor Mars' fingers. Sailor Mars wasn't concentrating properly and her attack accidentally went for the outer scouts. They jumped as the fire burned their feet.

"Sorry," Sailor Mars said.

"That's okay, you just need to practice. I remember when I first practiced," Sailor Uranus said. "I accidentally destroyed a town."

* * *

Hours later, Serena came back into the room. All the girls were in their normal form. They seemed incredibly tired.

"I think you're finished," Serena said. The girls agreed.

"And to treat you, you could all get into the pool for the rest of the day!" The girls screamed and ran out of the room. They got into the pool and were squealing with excitement. Serena smiled at what she saw.

* * *

There are more family members on their way. From now on, Serena and Darien will be called by their royal names, just to make it a bit easier for you.

About the powers. I'm only creating new attacks for Sailor Moon. I am finding it really hard, that's why I'm onyl doing Sailor Moon (I don't have a creative mind!). Please review guys!

* * *


	3. More Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Sorry that I didn't put this up earlier. I didn't think it was needed.

More Secrets Revealed

The girls were finished with the pool and were sitting at a round table eating sandwiches. They were talking for hours on end, mainly about the sailor scout business. Garnet, Open, Amethyst and Emerald introduced themselves properly so the inner scouts would know them a bit better. Emerald was talking about the scouts' home planet.

"Rini, you don't really have a home planet. Your actually home is the moon," said Emerald.

"Cool," Rini said.

"Dawn, your home planet would be earth. Turquoise's is Mercury. Ruby, your's is Mars and so on. Sailor Jupiter, for example, your home planet is Jupiter. Do you understand now?" Emerald continued. The inner scouts nodded their head.

"Us outer scouts already know where we come from," Opal said. The girls continued talking until Serenity came.

"Rini, Dawn, I need to talk to you." The two girls stood up and walked to Serenity. She led them to a private chamber, a place where it was forbidden for even the prince and princesses to enter.

"Your future is in danger," Serenity started.

"Why?" asked Rini. Serenity sighed.

"When I was young, I was Sailor Moon. I defeated every enemy that came across me. Years after I defeated Chaos, old enemies reappeared. Your father was kidnapped by them. I also found out that I was pregnant with you Rini." Serenity paused for a while.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. After a year or two when I defeated Chaos, the ice age should've come but it didn't. Horrible things happened to me and your father. The whole thing went on for seven months. I knew that since my future changed, so will yours. Instead of sending you back to the 20th century Rini, I kept you here to keep you safe. I was also to have one child, not three. My future changed horribly wrong so you must be careful girls. Will has already been kidnapped and I don't want you two girls to get kidnapped too because, I think that Diamond is back."

"Who's Diamond?" Dawn asked.

"He's the father of that boy named Phillip. I'm not so sure why but when your brother was kidnapped, I sensed both good and evil in him. His father might not have died after all and sent his spirit into his son's body and totally controlled him whenever he wanted."

"So that was why Phillip seemed so evil at first and good later on," Dawn said. Serenity nodded.

"Warn your friends to be careful okay." Rini and Dawn nodded. Serenity left. The two girls stood up and left as well. They walked through the hallways of the palace.

"Where did you meet this Phillip guy?" Rini asked.

"Out in the fields yesterday," Dawn replied. Rini didn't talk from than on.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Serenity was in the town hall to warn the people of Crystal Tokyo.

"My fellow citizens," she began. Everyone looked up at her. Men whispered to each other saying, "She's beautiful. Her husband is a very lucky guy to have her."

"There is evil lurking about." People started screaming.

"Stop! They will most likely won't hurt you, but just be aware of them and take care of your children." Women ran back home and started to upgrade the security of their homes.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Will was thrown into a small cage. He was covered with cuts and bruises. Phillip walked in and sat down next to him.

"Get away from me!" Will yelled.

"I'm very sorry my Prince." Will stopped. Why would someone evil treat him so kindly?

"I am not the person you think I am. My father's spirit is slowly taking full control of my body."

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I am Phillip. I will try my very best to help you get out of here." Will wasn't sure to trust the boy or not. He did, however seem very kind. A spirit exited Phillip's body. The spirit was Diamond.

"Get out of here boy! You are born to kill and destroy!" Diamond looked at Will angrily.

"Don't even bother trying to help him get out or that girl, Dawn will get hurt!" Phillip's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare put one finger on her father!" Phillip tried to get rid of the spirit. Will watched at what Phillip was doing to his own father or should I say father's spirit? Diamond had enough of his son and disappeared.

"I have to go," Phillip said. Will nodded his head and Phillip left. Will looked around in his small prison. It was nothing really, dirty straw, rats scattering across the straw and a couple of skulls. Will tried his best not to look at them.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Phillip walked in the fields again. Rini was riding on a winged unicorn (Pegasus). Dawn was riding on a white unicorn. The girls stopped in front of Phillip. Dawn jumped off of her unicorn.

"Phillip!" Rini got off of her winged unicorn. When Rini got off, the unicorn transformed into a boy, he still had the golden horn on his forehead.

"Helios, I think that's the guy who Dawn was talking about." The two cautiously walked towards him. Dawn was holding his hand. Phillip picked up a white daisy and gave it to her. Dawn smiled happily.

"I guess he isn't too bad," Helios said. Serenity ran to Dawn and snatched her away from Phillip.

"Stay away from my daughter! You've already taken my only son!"

"My father did that!" Phillip shouted.

"Mum, calm down. He's okay," Dawn said. Serenity looked at the white daisy that Phillip has given her.

"If you are not evil, then bring back my son!"

"I can't."

"What!"

"If I do, Dawn would get hurt." Serenity was shocked.

"You are concerned about Dawn's safety?" Phillip nodded. Serenity let go of her child.

"Okay, I'll give you one chance Phillip. If you blow it, both you and your father will be killed for sure." Serenity walked away. Dawn ran to Phillip and smiled. Phillip smiled too and hugged Dawn.

"I guess we better leave them alone," Helios said. Rini agreed. As they left, Helios kissed Rini on the head.

Phillip and Dawn sat in the fields. Her unicorn was eating some grass. Dawn rested her head on Phillip's shoulder.

'I can finally relax,' Dawn thought. The day was so peaceful. The two soon fell asleep.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sorry for the long wait. I had a few computer problems. I thought that it was time to get into some romance. But don't worry, there are heaps more surprises on their way. Please review!


	4. A Little More Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Little More Practice

Dawn and Phillip have grown a strong relationship. Diamond was too sickened to even bother the love birds. Rini couldn't make up her mind. She was happy her younger sister had a boyfriend but she was also upset because her sister has an evil boyfriend. Helios thought it was kind of cute and didn't matter if he was evil or not. Serenity always kept her eye on them.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The young teenagers were in the pool with only them in it. They were kissing. Serenity was watching nearby. She didn't want it to happen, and in order to do that, she decided to call in the scouts for some training. The queen walked in. When the couple caught sight of her, they stopped kissing.

"There will be training in five minutes, get ready," she said. Dawn got out of the pool.

"What training is she talking about?" Phillip asked. Dawn thought it was hard to answer that question. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone her secret identity.

"So, what is it you're doing?"

"My mum wants me to become a perfect princess so she's giving out some lessons so I could perfect them," Dawn said. Her words came out very quickly.

"I have to go Phillip. I don't want to miss out." Dawn ran back into the palace. Minutes after Dawn left, Phillip got out and got dressed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The youngest princess ran through the halls. She entered a room and checked that no-one was following her. She got her brooch out of her pocket of her blue jeans.

"Earth Prism Power!" Green and red ribbons covered her body. They dissolved into her sailor suit. When the transformation was finished, Sailor Earth peeked out of the door.

'Coast clear,' she thought and continued to run through the halls.

Sailor Earth entered the training room. Serenity looked cross.

"You are late Dawn," she said.

"Sorry mum. It was a long way to run here." Serenity thought for a moment. It was true.

"You're excused." Sailor Earth sat down on a seat, next to Sailor Moon.

"You inner scouts are inexperienced, unlike the outer scouts. They've been training for two years now. You may be able to learn a thing or two from them. They we be in charged." Serenity left the room for the scouts to train. They all got up.

"Line up in the line," Sailor Uranus said. The inner scouts did what they were told. In front of them were punch bags.

"We are going to see how well you can control your power," Sailor Saturn said. Sailor Moon was first.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!"

"Impressive," Neptune remarked. Sailor Earth was next. She was pretty nervous. Her brooch opened up like Sailor Moon's but instead of finding a crystal, she found a small key. It was golden with a marking of a rose at the bottom of it. She took it out and raised it above her head. The colour of the rose changed to red and green. The rest of the key glowed gold.

The key grew into a small wand (like Mini Moon's rod). Sailor Earth threw the wand into the air and caught it.

"Crystal Flower Cosmic Shower!" Red rose petals, leaves and crystal thorns shot out of the wand. The leaves, petals and thorns cut the punch bag into pieces.

"Very well done," Sailor Neptune said. They moved onto Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A fog filled up the whole room.

"There's no improvement there Mercury," Neptune said. Pluto wrote down the comments on a small notebook. It was Mars' turn. Sailor Neptune said to work on the aiming. Sailor Jupiter went next. Her attack was strong but just needs more practice. Sailor Venus didn't need any improvement except for aiming. The outer scouts said to continue practicing, including the ones that did well.

After a few weeks of training, Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus got better at their attacks. The outer were quite impressed of their progress. It took them two years to perfect their powers only a few weeks. Serenity walked in.

"You are all improving girls. The next attack can happen any time. I've battled against them twice. It was horrible. I was raped and tortured." The scouts were shocked at what they heard.

"And I don't want it to happen to any of you." The words were absorbed by the scouts.

"Be very careful okay girls." The scouts nodded their heads and continued training. Serenity watched.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Will was given a bowl of gruel. It looked horrible and poisonous. But he had no choice but to eat it. He didn't want to starve to death. He was also given a bottle of water.

'At least there is something here I like to swallow.' Will ate the gruel. After that, he swallowed as much water as his body could hold. The taste was terrible. A guard came in and snatched Will from the ground. The guard took him to a room. There was nothing much in it, only a couple of weapons and powerful staffs. Will was scared out of his wits. He didn't know what was going to happen. Phillip walked out from the shadows. His eyes were glowing red with a black outline around it.

"Welcome," he said in a taunting voice. He grinned.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I think that everyone would want a bit more action by now. I promise that there would be more demons terrorizing Crystal Tokyo, and please review!


	5. Can We Trust Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Can We Trust Him

Rini got up. The morning sun peaked through her curtains. She got out and opened them. Rini opened the window as well. She breathed in the fresh air. It was sweet. One thing was very disturbing; there was blood on the window sill. She backed away from it. Who's blood was it? Was Diamond there throughout the night? We he...kill them all? The thoughts stopped when Rini heard a horrifying scream.

'Great,' she thought, 'More things to scare the hell out of me!'

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Moon jumped out of the window. She safely landed on the ground. Sailor Moon ran through the streets of the city until she finally saw the demon. The other were already there fighting.

"Sailor Moon, we need you! We can't hold him any longer!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Sailor Earth, come over here," Sailor Moon instructed. Sailor Earth left the monster and to her sister.

"You weaken him okay?" Sailor Earth nodded.

"Crystal Flower Cosmic Sh-" Before Sailor Earth finished her attack; the demon was free and whacked her into a tree real hard.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon shouted. The demon roared with fury.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus knocked the demon off his feet.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Uranus shouted. Sailor Moon didn't attack. She ran to her sister instead. She picked her injured sister. Her head was bleeding.

"Sailor Moon, you need to attack now!" Neptune shouted. Sailor Moon didn't care. She ignored the scouts.

"Sailor Mercury!" Mercury ran to Sailor Moon.

"Get Earth to safety. I'll destroy the demon." Sailor Mercury left with Sailor Earth. Sailor Moon wiped a tear away and got back to her duties.

"You are our leader you know Sailor Moon!" Sailor Saturn shouted. Both the inner scouts and Sailor Moon were stunned.

"Me, a leader? I don't think so guys," Sailor Moon said.

"Just attack!" Sailor Jupiter yelled once she got her act together. The demon knew that Sailor Moon was off guard and tried to attack her.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto's attack was strong enough the stop the demon. Sailor Moon had finally got her act together and attacked.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!" The demon was defeated. It turned into ashes and fell to the ground.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Will was screaming in pain. The power was very strong. Some demons were attacking him with staffs and many other weapons. His arms and legs were bleeding badly. There were bruises everywhere. Tears were falling from his aching eyes. It hurts, even to breath. He knew he was close to death.

The demons were laughing. "What a pathetic boy!" cried out one of them. Will ignored what they said. Tears continued to fall. One of the tears shined brightly. The demons stopped laughing. The looked at Will, wondering what was going on.

The prince looked at the glowing tear. It floated away from him, only a couple of centimetres away. The glowing tear evolved into his father.

"Use it well my son," he said, then evolved into a golden diamond-shaped crystal. He had enough strength to reach out to it. The golden crystal glowed brightly. Will brought the crystalagainst his body. The light felt so warm. It was wonderful feeling! He brought ti out again so he could have a detailed look at it.

'It's like mum's silver crystal,' he thought. The crystal gave some of its energy to him. Will felt strong enough to use some of its power.

'Mum said that her crystal drained her energy away from her. Looks like I'll have to be extra careful then.' The crystal glowed even brighter. Golden balls of energy were aimed at the demons. All of them were knocked out. Will heard footsteps coming in. He put his crystal into one of his pockets.

Prince Diamond appeared, not his spirit, but his actual self.

"Hand it over to me!" he demanded putting his hand out.

"What are you talking about?" Will lied.

"I know you have the Golden Crystal." Silence took over the room until Diamond broke it. The hand he handed out lifted into the air. Diamond summoned his power to get the golden crystal.

"Give it back to me!" Will shouted.

"No fucking way prince! I've waited for more than a millennium to get such great power. That mother of your's is a bitch. I gave her a chance to be with me and she never took it!"

"No wonder way," Will said quietly. Diamond grabbed Will by the throat.

"Don't talk like that to me." Diamond let go of the struggling prince.

"If you ever talk like that to me, you will regret it kid." Diamond started to walk away. Will looked away.

"Son of a bitch," he said even quieter than last time. Diamond turned and punched the poor boy in the stomach. Will was thrown against a wall and fell unconscious.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rini sat next to Dawn's bed. Ami walked in. Rini stood up.

"Is she okay Mrs. Anderson?" she asked.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest."

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson." Ami smiled and walked away. Rini sat back down. Phillip walked in.

"Get away from my sister!" Rini warned him quietly.

"I didn't do anything Your Highness," he replied back.

"Your father is our enemy and don't think I'm dumb! One of you summoned that monster to Crystal Tokyo. Not only that, but now my younger sister is badly injured!"

"My father is trying to take over my body. He has the power to remove his spirit from his body and give it to me. His plan is to have trust on me and he will break it some way. I just hope Dawn's trust on me doesn't break," he said.

"Wow Phillip that was a great speech, however, I'm still not trusting you. You are the son of the person of haunted my mother for seven months!"

"He did that?" Rini nodded her head. Someone knocked on the door. Rini went to open the door. As Serenity walked in, Phillip bowed down."

"I would like to spend some time with my daughter," she said.

"Yes Your Highness," Phillip said and left. As he walked out of the door, Rini whispered something in his ears.

"Your manners are nothing to me." Phillip left. Rini followed after him and they were soon separated.

Rini lay on her bed, writing in her diary. She was very upset. This is what she wrote in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been days since my brother was kidnapped. It is terrible! Things are getting worse around in Crystal Tokyo._

_While we were fighting a demon, Dawn was badly injured. I was sitting next to her. She lay in her bed. I felt terrible. I know that I'm leader of the sailor scouts. Sure I have important duties but in order to do that, I have to take good care of my family._

_Phillip told me about his father's plan. I have no idea what I should do. Trust him on this one or stay the way I am. I wonder if he will do something horrible to her, like rape? I don't want her to be raped. If anyone should be raped, it should be me._

Someone knocks on the door.

_I have to go now. I just wish that things will brighten up and my brother will some back soon._

_Rini_

The princess got off of her bed and went to answer the door. Helios walked in (human form).

"Rini, I haven't seen you for the whole day," he said.

"That Phillip guy is starting to freak me out. He's in love with Dawn, and this afternoon, he told me his father's plan to get revenge on us. No evil person would do that."

"He may not be evil Rini. I know you had a talk with your mother. She said that she had sensed both good and evil in him. The evil must've been Diamond. I think that Phillip is okay, not as evil as his father." Rini sighed.

"I hate it when you're right Helios." Helios smiled and kissed her on the hand.

"I'll see you later in the day You Highness." Helios bowed at the princess and walked away. Rini chuckled.

'He is so cute!'

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Endymion and Will haven't been in the story a lot, well; they aren't really the main characters. Both of them will be used though at the end of the story. I'm sorry and please review!


	6. The Death of A Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of those characters. I only own my own characters.

The Death of A Princess

Rini and Helios has been spending a lot of time together because Rini had been going a bit upset about Phillip being with Dawn. Helios was able to calm her down and keep her happy all day long. If she went to training, she would break and just a few seconds. Serenity has allowed her to not train for a couple of days or weeks.

Helios' horn had disappeared. He had no idea why though. It was possible because of Will. He knew Endymion would have to give it to his son someday.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The couple were at the beach that day. Rini and Helios tried their best to disguise themselves well. Rini didn't wear her hair in her usual leaf-shaped meatballs, but in a high pony-tail. Helios thought it looked cute. Helios didn't have to change anything. Since the horn left, there was no horn to hide; he just needed to wear some street clothing, that was all.

Both Rini and Helios lay in the sun. They were enjoying themselves. No fights, no training, just having lots of fun.

"It feels so good to be out here. It seemed like forever since I've been to the beach," Rini said. It was true; Rini was only about five when she saw the beach. Her favourite part of the beach was the ocean. It sparkled like her father's eyes, bright and blue.

"Yeah, I feel like in prison when I was in that castle of yours." Rini stood up.

"Where are you going?" Helios asked.

"Swimming, wanna come?" He smiled, he got up.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Helios said. Rini smiled and ran to her boyfriend. They jumped into the water. Helios splashed Rini. They laughed and continued to splash each other.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The door opened. Phillip walked in. Dawn was still in her bed. She was still unconscious. Phillip smirked. Machines surrounded Dawn. One machine was helping her to breathe; another one was restoring her blood. He turned off every machine and left.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rini's cell phone was ringing. It was lucky enough that Rini was walking back to the "headquarters". She went to get a drink. She heard her phone ringing.

"Hello, who is this?" Rini asked.

"Come back home Rini, now! Someone turned off all of the machines and now Dawn is almost dead!" someone yelled. Rini recognised the voice, it was Rei talking. Rini screamed and ran back to the palace. Everyone looked at her. Helios saw her running off.

"Rini, where are you going?" He got out of the water, got all their stuff and ran after her.

Rini was exhausted. She was finally at the gates of the palace. She entered the palace. The inner scouts (natural form) were waiting at the door. Tears were falling from their eyes.

"What's wrong? Is Dawn okay?" Topaz shook her head. Rini couldn't believe it.

"Is…is she dead?"

"I'm afraid so Rini. We're all terribly sorry," Rei said quietly. Tears ran down Rini's rosy red cheeks.

"Dawn!" she screamed and ran to her room. Helios soon arrived.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked.

"Pri-Princess Dawn is…dead," Sapphire said.

"That can't be right. There must be a mistake. Dawn can't be dead!" Helios ran through the scouts but they stopped him.

"I have a feeling Rini needs to be alone," Turquoise said wisely. Helios slumped down and sat on a step.

Rini busted Dawn's doors open. She looked around the room. Her parents were watching over the dead body.

"Someone turned off the machines and Dawn suffocated," Serenity explained.

"No, that son of a bitch, he did it!" Rini shouted.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sorry about the short chapter. I just had to end it here guys. Please review!


	7. Unbelievable Events

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Alan (down further!). I only own my own characters, no-one else!

Unbelievable Events

* * *

Will slowly woke up. He found himself back in his cell. He felt something wet and cold cover his forehead. He looked up. Phillip was nursing the sick prince back to health.

"You need to rest," Phillip said. Will saw sorrow in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I can see you're upset." Phillip sighed. He didn't know how to explain this to him.

"Your twin sister," he started, "is dead." Will suddenly got up and walked up to a corner of the tiny cell.

"I'm not going to hurt you Will."

"You killed my sister didn't you!" Will yelled.

"My father did. He took over my body." Phillip started to walk slowly over to Will.

"Stay away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Will." The frightened prince tried to runaway to what he thinks a "maniac".

* * *

Even at death, Dawn's beauty was still strong. Her skin was still alive. Her lips were as red as ripe cherries. Serenity just couldn't lock the beauty away in a coffin, so she decided to keep her there, in her bed.

Rini cried and cried. The loss of both her sister and brother has torn her apart. She looked at Dawn. She didn't look dead. She seemed alive, just in a deep sleep like Sleeping Beauty. Serenity was with her.

"In order to win, we need to sacrifice," a female said. Serenity turned around and instantly recognised the guest.

"Amara, Michelle!" She ran to her old friends.

"Hey Serena," Michelle said.

"We're sorry about the loss of Dawn," said Amara.

"We thought it would be good to come and visit you guys since it has been such a hard time," said Michelle. Serenity nodded her head. Rini stood up and walked to her mother.

"Mum, who are these people?" she asked quietly.

"Honey, these are the original Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Serenity said happily.

"Be careful around Amara, she's deadly," Serenity whispered into her daughter's ear.

"I heard that Serena," Amara said. Serenity giggled a bit.

"No you didn't," she replied.

"When we were teenagers, Mina, Serena, Rei and Lita thought I was a boy. When they found out that I was a girl, I started to tease them." Rini laughed.

"Hey Serena, why didn't Rini go to the 20th century?" Michelle asked.

"Its because of the near coming future, if my future goes wrong, so does their's." Rei walked in with Chad (her husband). Rei got excited when she met her friends.

"Hey Amara, hey Michelle!" She soon got very jumpy. Chad studied Amara.

"You were the one," he whispered. "You were that woman, who I thought was a man, aren't you?" Amara smiled.

"Embarrassing memories," he said to himself. The rest of the inner scouts walked in with their husbands.

Ami was with Greg, Lita's husband was Andrew and Mina's husband was Alan (more information about him later).

"Ahh, you guys are back, it's so nice to meet you again!" the girls all said. Their husbands looked at each other.

"Who are they?" Alan asked.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Greg replied.

"How do you know?" asked Alan. Greg frowned.

"I can see the future, duh!"

"Serena told me that they were sailor scouts," Andrew said.

"Hey, I was first to know! I even knew Ami before I even saw her!" The two men smiled to hide their fear away.

The girls or she I say ladies were having so much fun. Amara continued to tease the girls that they thought she was a man. Chad joined into the conversation. They all laughed at the fun times they had when they were young.

Rini knew that she wasn't needed, so she decided to see her younger sister.

She walked into Dawn's room. Everything was as still as usual. Rini helped herself to a chair and sat next to Dawn. She put her hand on Dawn's hand. She felt something so very delicate pumping on Dawn's wrist. Rini checked her pulse. She was certain that it was only her imagination, she was wrong. She found a pulse and pinched herself to see if it was a dream, it wasn't.

"Mum, Dad, Ami!" she yelled out.

While in the noisy room of chatters, Rei heard someone calling. She made everyone quieten down so she could hear what it was.

"Mum, Dad, Ami!" called out a voice.

"It's Rini and she wants Ami, Serena and Darien," Rei finally announced. Serenity, Endymion and Ami got up and left.

* * *

The three came running into Dawn's room.

"I found a pulse!" Rini exclaimed.

"That's impossible Rini," Ami said. "She's already dead!" Serenity checked to see if her daughter was right. She looked up at Ami.

"Ami, she's right." Ami went to triple check.

"I guess so." She ran off.

A few minutes later, she came back with machines and a few assistants. The assistants out all the machines together.

"She will be fine in a couple of weeks," Ami said. Rini and her parents smiled happily. They were so happy; tears of joy escaped their eyes.

Serenity walked into the room with red eyes. Amara and Rei got up.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Dawn, she's alive!" The ladies gasped. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Do you really mean it?" Mina asked. Serenity nodded in reply.

"But, how can it be possible?" asked Lita.

"We have no idea, but maybe it's because the Moon family always seem to heal themselves in a way," Ami explained.

* * *

Phillip knew about the current events. He too was very happy, yet sad. Now she had to suffer more, a lot more. He decided to give Will a visit. The prince sat in the farthest corner of his cell, crying.

"Will," Phillip quietly said. "Dawn is alive." Will looked up at Phillip's kind face.

"Is she?" he asked.

"She will back in health in just a few weeks." Will smiled. His sister was alive. Phillip smiled.

* * *

That's it! I promised a bit of information about Alan. This episode isn't aired in Australia.

Alan was kind of like Mina's boyfriend. They were best friends. He has blue hair like Ami but darker, dark blue actually.

Well, please review!

* * *


	8. A Broken Trust

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Broken Trust

* * *

Weeks had past and Dawn was slowly recovering. Even though Ami had said a few weeks, and it has been almost a month already, Dawn's family didn't care. They were happy to have Dawn back.

Rini returned to training. Helios was kind of glad. Now he didn't have to keep Rini occupied all the time and he didn't have to spend a lot of money.

All the scouts were practicing. Their parents (including Hotaru and Trista) were there to see how they were progressing. They were all doing very well. Dawn was strong enough to practice.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!"

"Crystal Flower Cosmic Shower!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Dead Scream!"

Their parents praised their child/children. After the praising, the scouts left. They all went their separate ways. Sailor Earth had a towel around her neck. She got into a room and retransformed. She exited that room and continued walking.

Dawn wiped the sweat off her forehead. A shadow caught her eye. It was moving quickly. Dawn stopped.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked. No-one answered. Someone jumped onto the princess. He had a knife in his hand.

"Come with me, or die!" Dawn didn't really have a choice. She didn't want to die again. Dawn gulped down and nodded her head.

"That's a good girl." The man slowly put the knife through her skin. Dawn was about to scream but the unknown guy had put his hand over her mouth. The loss of blood made Dawn drowsy. She soon fell unconscious.

Helios walked through the hallways which Dawn just walked through. He sensed some evil lurking about. He quickly but quietly went to see what was going to.

He saw a man sitting on top of Dawn. He had a knife in her throat. Dawn's head was lying in a pool of blood. The man looked up and saw Helios watching. He grabbed the body and left.

"Not Dawn," Helios said to himself.

* * *

"Your Highness, Your Highness!" Serenity was in the grand room. She turned to see who had come to give her a visit.

"Your Highness, Dawn has been kidnapped," Helios said. Serenity gasped.

"I don't know who did it but I think Dawn is in great danger." Serenity couldn't believe it. Her daughter had just recovered and she's kidnapped? The news of her just recovered daughter has totally destroyed her. Helios frowned.

* * *

Dawn lay in a beautiful bed. It was just like her mother's bed. She was wearing the normal princess gown. Her eyes slowly opened. Dawn quickly got up.

'Where am I?' she wondered.

"Welcome my princess," said a voice. Dawn looked up and saw Phillip. His eyes were red and it had a black outline to it.

"Phillip, your eyes are red. Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong my sweet." Phillip slowly floated down to the bed. Dawn was beginning not to trust him. He was acting very weird. She realised that he was the one who stabbed that knife in her throat. He was the one who brought he there to that awful place and was about to do something incredibly awful.

Phillip kissed her lightly on the lips. He continued to kiss her. Each kiss was more passionate then the other. Although Dawn wasn't comfortable with it, she had still enjoyed it. Things were getting rough. He started to nibble on her left ear, and then kissed her neck.

"Phillip, I don't want to do this," Dawn groaned.

"You did choose this you know that princess?" Phillip chuckled. He started to undo her clothing, then his. Dawn didn't like it at all. She screamed.

"No-one can hear you. Your cries for help will only echo through the walls." Tears started to fall from Dawn's beautiful eyes. Phillip saw what he was doing. His eyes turned to normal.

"Dawn, I'm not doing this, I'm sorry." Phillip tried to hug her but she didn't allow it. His eyes turned evil again.

"Your body is just like your mother's you know that?" More tears fell.

"_Father, stop this, stop hurting her!" _

"_I won't you little fucker!" Phillip's spirit started to cry. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to be with Dawn forever. He was going to be ruined if his father continued._

Phillip left butterfly kisses between Dawn's breasts. She moaned, but it did bring more fear to Dawn. Phillip saw the fear and smirked.

He started sucking on each breast. Dawn was horrified. Once he was finished he ran his fingers over Dawn's naked body.

"Please stop Phillip," Dawn said. The fear encouraged Phillip to do more. He cupped her breast and started kissing her neck. Dawn couldn't take the torture anymore. She kicked and screamed wildly. Phillip quickly got a nearby knife and scratched her stomach with it. Phillip grinned evilly and slowly stabbed her. Dawn screamed out in pain and fell unconscious as she lost blood.

* * *

Serenity and Endymion were doing their very best to find Dawn and Will. They both knew that they were held in the same place, possible, planet Churn.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

* * *


	9. Reunion

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Reunion

* * *

"It's settled than," Serenity said. "We're going to planet Churn." Endymion agreed.

"Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, we need you to stay here to take care of Crystal Tokyo. Trista, Hotaru, Michelle and Amara will accompany you girls," Endymion said.

"Yes, the scouts will come with us," Serenity agreed. She called for the scouts and they came. They were all transformed and ready to go. Serenity told them to join hands, including Endymion. They all concentrated on their power and they teleported to planet Churn.

* * *

Churn looked it's usual. Its dark dead look scared the scouts.

"You need to stay quiet or Diamond will know we're here," Serenity explained. They continued to walk. Serenity led the way. She was the only person who knew where to go.

As they got close to some ruins, Sailor Moon heard someone crying. She ran to the place where she heard the crying.

Under the ruins, sat Dawn. She was sitting there, naked. Sailor Moon saw a couple of cuts.

"What happened to you Dawn?" Sailor Moon asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" When Dawn looked up, she saw Sailor Moon.

"Rini," she cried out happily. They both hugged each other. Serenity ran to her child.

"My dear baby, what happened to you?"

"It's Phillip; I should've listened to you mum."

"He-he raped you?" Serenity asked. Dawn nodded her head.

"Oh my poor baby, I'll never take my eyes off you." Serenity kissed her daughters head. She was glad to have her daughter.

"Now, you need some clothes. We can't go and defeat Diamond with you naked." Serenity stood up and wiped a tear away from her eyes. She brought out the silver crystal. It glowed and a new dress appeared on Dawn. In her hand, she felt her brooch. Dawn raised her hand.

"Where was this?" she asked.

"Turquoise had it," Serenity replied. She smiled.

Dawn was still weak. She was limping all over the place. Sailor Moon noticed it and helped her to walk.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"After training, Phillip came upon me. He stabbed a knife in my throat. The next thing I knew it, I was raped and ended up here."

"Oh my god, I always knew he a fucking idiot! I swear to god that I will kill him! That idiot raped you."

"Yeah, I promise I'll never be with him. He had a chance, got it, destroyed it," Dawn said angrily. Tears started to fall.

"I thought he was a good person, someone who doesn't lie. I love him but he has broken my trust."

"I know. My first boyfriend, he was cheating on me. He then raped me to show how much he loved me. He thought I wanted it. That selfish person, he's better off dead!" Dawn agreed.

They arrived at where Will was held. It was a small black dorm. Serenity checked Dawn's health, just to make sure she was okay to fight.

"Mum, I'm alright; I just need a bit of help while I'm walking!"

"Honey, are you sure to go into that horrid place again? You don't have to. Sailor Venus could stay with you."

"Yes, I want to go back in give Phillip a piece of my mind!" Anger and sadness was mixed together. It bubbled up inside her. She wanted to give Phillip a big lesson. They walked into the dorm. The track was easy, not like what it was before. Serenity felt that something bad was going to happen.

The room suddenly turned black. The scouts screamed. Serenity tried to calm down. No-one could see each other.

"Welcome," said a taunting voice. "I hope you had some fun, Dawn." Sailor Moon, who never left Dawn's side, got ready to fight. She was ready to kill Phillip and Diamond for once and for all.

"Where are you?" shouted Sailor Moon. Someone clicked their fingers and the black fog disappeared. Diamond was above them. He grinned when he saw Dawn. Phillip appeared next to him. Dawn trembled with fear.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted. Diamond laughed and put a force field around both him and his son, however, Sailor Moon's attack was strong, strong enough to knock Diamond over. He got back up again. He went down to Serenity and held her chin.

"You look as sweet as the last time I saw you," he said quietly. Diamond kissed her lightly on the cheek. Endymion smacked Diamond away from his wife.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled. Serenity fell to the floor. She thought Diamond hated her. She didn't know that he had still loved her. The surprises were too much. She then fainted. Dawn watched her mother fall. All her anger and confusion exploded.

"Earth Prism Power!" Phillip was surprised. Dawn was a sailor scout? Phillip didn't take in too much. Diamond told him that the sailor scouts could appear anywhere, any time.

"Mercury Bubbles!" A thick fog filled the room. Phillip and Diamond couldn't see through it.

"Crystal Flower Cosmic Shower!" Sailor Earth aimed at Phillip. The sharp crystal petals and leaves made him bleed. He was also thrown back against the wall.

Tears fell from Sailor Earth's eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she thought. 'I'm sorry, but I have to do it.'

Endymion helped Serenity to stand back up. Both Phillip and Diamond were knocked out.

"Let's look for Will," Serenity said weakly. The scouts followed Serenity and Endymion.

They wondered through the hallways. It was dark but were able to see enough where they were going. A room caught Serenity's eye. She stopped and turned to that room.

She looked at the room. Memories of being raped there scared her. Serenity walked into the ruined room. Metallia's body wasn't there anymore. Phillip must've have been the son of Metallia. She must not have been dead after all, just a trick.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Endymion asked.

"Remember?" she said. He looked around the room.

"Yes, I remember," he replied. Endymion turned her wife away and pulled her away from the dreaded room.

"Is anyone there?" asked a familiar voice. The lonely boy sat there as he heard more footsteps coming towards him. He was afraid that it was more guards, coming to hurt him.

Diamond appeared in front of the group. Serenity knew her son was close by.

"Get away Diamond!" Serenity yelled.

His hopes lighted up. His mother came for him.

"I can't, without a fight." Diamond grinned. He disappeared and reappeared in front of a cell.

Will shivered. That horrible man was sure to hurt him more. Diamond's hand rose to Will's level.

Serenity cautiously walked to the cell. There, she saw her son.

"Mum!" Will cried. Diamond, who was still grinning, shot Will with some light blue energy. Will screamed in pain.

"Will!" Sailor Earth didn't want Will to suffer any longer. More anger bubbled up inside her. Diamond repeated his action. Serenity held her silver crystal.

"Stop Diamond! You've experienced the crystal's power before, I'm sure you don't want to again," Serenity warned. Diamond didn't care. He shot Will again. The crystal activated and shot out some energy. Serenity thought that Will should be half dead by now.

Diamond continued to shoot at Will. Anger continued to bubble up inside her. She started to glow a bright yellow colour, like the sun. Diamond and Serenity stopped and watched Sailor Earth.

Sailor Earth's key glowed gold. She threw it into the air and it evolved into a small golden wand (a lot like Mini Moon's wand except gold and no star on top). Sailor Earth jumped up to get it.

"Solar Heat Wave!" The crystal heart shone brightly. The attack was so hot, Diamond felt like he was melting.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!" Sailor Moon knew Sailor Earth would need her help. Her attack swirled around Sailor Earth's attack. The combination fully knocked Diamond out.

"He is most likely to be out for about fifteen minutes. We must hurry if we need to save Will," Sailor Earth explained. She fell to her knees.

"Where did you get that attack?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know. It just came to me." Serenity tried to pick the locks. It didn't work.

"Allow me Your Highness," Sailor Neptune walked up to the locked gate.

"Deep Submerge!" She tried and tried. She had little energy left. Sailor Jupiter decided to help.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The locks broke. Serenity opened the cell door. Will ran into his mother's open arms. They both cried. The family was finally reunited.

Secretly, Diamond was slowly getting up.

"It's not over yet."

* * *

Please review guys!

* * *


	10. Random Surprises

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters. 

Random Surprises

* * *

"Solar Ray Blinding Attack!" Sailor Earth didn't need Sailor Moon's help. Her new attack was easier to do. Diamond laughed at her effort. 

"That attack can't hurt me anymore!"

Sailor Earth backed away. Sailor Mercury was trying to figure out what was happening.

"He's absorbing our attacks to make him stronger," she said.

Serenity frowned. Phillip appeared next to his father. Sailor Earth was so angry once she saw him. She couldn't stand his face. Flashbacks of him raping her, it was terrible.

"You've ruined me Phillip!" Sailor Earth said. Her bubbled up anger has nearly blown up. Sailor Moon noticed what was going on. She didn't want him to hurt her younger sister again. Her locket opened and her pink crystal exited out of it. It glowed bright pink, it was beautiful.

She raised it above her head and the crystal shot out a pink stream of energy. Instead of hitting Phillip, it hit Sailor Moon.

Phillip lowered his arm. He had activated a force field. Sailor Earth gasped at what she saw.

"You son of a bitch! How could you hurt her?" Sailor Earth yelled. Phillip looked at her blankly.

"I had to," was all he said.

"Fuck you! I couldn't believe at how stupid I was! All this time you were a heartless beast who never cares about anyone but only himself!" Phillip just stared at her.

"Don't stare at me," she warned. Phillip continued to stare at her. Sailor Earth's body started to fire up like the sun. She couldn't take it anymore. The fiery glow transformed her into Sailor Sun. Her suit was white and yellow. Her brooch was gold with a picture of the sun. Her light blinded Phillip.

"Dawn?" questioned the moon family.

Sailor Sun held out her small wand. It grew bigger and glowed brighter. It was the same but instead of a heart, it was a sun. Sailor Sun closed her eyes. She said nothing, yet she attacked Phillip with something really strong.

After Phillip collapsed, Sailor Sun collapsed too. Diamond looked at Serenity taking care of Sailor Sun. Mercury went to check Sailor Moon. She did a few medical checks.

"Sailor Moon just needs a rest. She'll be fine later on," Sailor Mercury announced.

Endymion was at his son. He was comforting him after all Will has been through. Diamond was angry. He shot both Sailor Sun and Serenity blue streams of energy. They were thrown back to Will's cell. Sailor Sun was weaker than she was before. Since she was in front of Serenity, she was knocked harder. Her sailor suit was wrecked. There were rips right through the middle. Blood poured out from the wound. Serenity was really angry. Diamond has hurt all her children, Darien, her and Phillip raped Dawn.

There was a blinding light. Serenity has summoned the crystal. She was willing to risk her life for her children.

"You don't want to do that now do you sweetheart?" taunted Diamond. Though he was weakened by the blinding light, he was still threatening her. Serenity got angrier by the second. She activated the power of the crystal. Diamond wasn't afraid. He went down to Serenity's level and whacked the crystal out of her grasp. He then grabbed her by the neck. Endymion stood up to get Diamond. Diamond grinned and disappeared.

"Fucking hell!" Endymion yelled. "That son of a bitch got her again! I will kill him!"

Sailor Moon's locket (yes, she is healed) opened. Her crystal emerged and started glowing. The crystal showed her the way her mother went.

Endymion remembered when Serenity told him about when her crystal activated and showed her the way to safety.

Sailor Moon followed the crystal light. Wills stood up and followed. Endymion picked up Sailor Sun. The other followed.

In the middle of nowhere, Sailor Sun retransformed back to Dawn. Her energy was too weak to continue being Sailor Sun.

Sailor Moon came to a halt. She turned to her left. She opened the door. Serenity lay on the bed. Diamond was on top of her. He had a knife in his hand, ready to kill Serenity. She was begging quietly to Diamond, she didn't scream, she only begged quietly. Diamond sneered and brought the knife down to Serenity's chest. Her voice grew louder as the knife came closer to her.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!" The attack knocked the knife out of Diamond's hand.

While she had the chance, Serenity got off the bed and ran as quickly as possible to the scouts.

"You show a lot of weakness Serenity," Diamond said.

"What do you fucking mean? You may be strong but I am stronger and to me, you are a piece of fucking shit!" Serenity shouted.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he teased.

Dawn woke up from. She found herself in her father's arms. She also found out that she was just normal, no Sailor Earth or Sun.

"Can I get down?" she asked Endymion. He looked down at her daughter with concern.

"You are too weak," he replied.

"Please, I need to get down and help mum." Endymion just shook his head. Dawn grumped. Her father won't stop her from transforming.

"Earth Prism Power!"

"Dawn!" Endymion said in surprise. Dawn lifted into the air. Green, pink and red ribbons covered her body.

Diamond knew that Dawn must not transform into Sailor Earth or she might turn into Sailor Sun. He attacked the transforming Dawn. The attack didn't hurt Dawn. Her ribbons started to change yellow and gold. When the suit was fully ready, Sailor Sun jumped into the air and landed on the ground.

Diamond realised that she was almost unstoppable. If he attacked her while transforming into Sailor Earth, she would instead transform into Sailor Sun because her power actually absorbed his power.

He thought of what he could do to stop her. She seemed so strong. The scouts stood in defence to get ready for a surprise attack. He was still thinking what Sailor Sun's weakness was.

He finally got it. Sailor Moon always protected Sailor Sun, so she must be her weakness. Diamond looked at Sailor Moon in her eyes. He knew her guard was going down. Sailor Moon didn't notice.

Serenity was getting really suspicious when Diamond made a surprise attack on Sailor Moon.

"No!" cried out her family.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter is coming soon. Please review cause that is what I feed off, it's kind of true.

* * *


	11. A New Transformation

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! 

A New Transformation

* * *

Serenity had her crystal in her hands and activated it. She was already weak. If she was to continuously use her crystal, she would become dangerously weak and at that point, die. Before she could actually use it, Sailor Sun stopped her. 

"Mum, you cannot use your crystal at this stage. You are too weak," Sailor Sun said.

"I need to help save Rini!" Endymion stopped her too.

"Dawn is right," he said. Serenity looked at her husband. Will appeared in front of her.

"Sailor Moon is trained. I can sense something new coming from both Sailor Sun and Moon." Serenity stopped. She was sure that her family knew what they were doing.

"Get the fuck off me Diamond!" Sailor Moon screamed. Diamond had a knife in his hands. Sailor Sun saw it.

"No, you can't kill her!" Sailor Sun yelled. He turned and grinned.

"Please," she begged. Diamond turned back to end what he had started. The knife plunged down at Sailor Moon.

"No, please don't!" Sailor Sun's begging did not help. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Sailor Moon used her hands to help protect her from the attack. As the knife got closer, a silver barrier formed around Sailor Moon's hands. A golden star appeared on her forehead. She shone a bright silver light which blinded Diamond. Endymion used his cape to cover his eyes. Serenity and the rest used their hands to stop themselves from going blind.

Sailor Moon floated into the air. The silver light made it hard for everyone to see her. Her light soon faded out. Her hair wasn't pink, it was silver. She had a white suit. Her brooch was round with a gold star. Small wing were on each side. In the middle of her skirt were the colours of the rainbow. Above it sat a smaller version of her brooch.

"Who are you?" asked Serenity cautiously.

"I am Sailor Cosmos."

"You look so familiar," she replied. Sailor Cosmos' spirit appeared next to Sailor Cosmos.

"Remember Chibi Chibi?" she whispered. "I was her. That figure you saw when you were half dead was me. I was supposed to help you in the 20th century. My mission was successful and now that there is a new era, I decided to pass my position to Rini. I've been watching her." The actual Sailor Cosmos disappeared.

A long staff appeared in Sailor Cosmos' hand. Sailor Sun watched, now she wasn't the only one who had a stronger self.

"Cosmos Silver Sun Attack!" Sailor Cosmos pointed her staff at Diamond. There was a silver glow from the top of it. A ball of silver energy shot out at Diamond. He was knocked against the wall and fell unconscious. Sailor Cosmos fell too. Sailor Sun ran to help Sailor Cosmos. She retransformed back to Sailor Moon. Her eyes opened slowly. She gave her sister a weak smile. Sailor Sun smiled back.

Phillip watched. He was still standing. Sailor Sun helped Sailor Moon up when they noticed him.

Endymion walked to Diamond. He found the golden crystal in one of Diamond's pockets.

"Will, heads up!" He threw the crystal to his son. Will caught the crystal. He once again felt the crystal's warmth. It was a wonderful feeling. He knew it was incredibly precious. He held it tightly. The warmth grew stronger. He felt so happy.

"Sailor Moon, we have to take care of Phillip or the whole cycle will start all over again!" Sailor Sun said. Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. They both got their wands out.

"Pink Crystal Bond Attack!"

"Solar Ray Blinding Attack!" The two attacks swirled around each other. Phillip didn't look afraid. He activated a force field around himself. The two scouts kept on going. Their attacks were getting weaker and weaker and so did they. They kept on going until Phillip attacked them. They were thrown back to Serenity. She was getting really upset.

"Phillip, you've hurt me and my family too many times!" Endymion stopped her.

"Let go of me! Phillip has to go!" Serenity shouted.

"No Serena, if you do it, you could get injured badly."

Behind their backs, Sailor Moon slowly got up. She helped Sailor Sun up. It was then when she recognised her new brooch. She thought of what could happen, however, there was no choice but to transform into Sailor Cosmos while she could.

"Cosmos Eternal Make-Up!" Silver wings covered her body. They turned into silver ribbons. Two bright charms encircled her. One landed on the chest and with a small pop, it turned into the brooch. The same happened to the second charm. Once the second charm was settled, her skirt melted in. Her shoes appeared. A golden light shone on her forehead. A golden star appeared.

Sailor Sun thought her sister was beautiful as Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos turned to Sailor Sun.

"This is my gift for you. You will need it in the future." She gave her sister the pink crystal. Sailor Sun smiled with pleasure. "I need your help." Sailor Cosmos said.

"What is it?"

"You have to use it, mum will use the Silver Crystal, William will use the Golden Crystal, you will use the Pink Moon Crystal and I, well, I have my own special crystal." A golden and silver crystal (like the silver crystal but the colours are sort of swirling together). Sailor Sun gasped at the crystal. It was as beautiful as Sailor Cosmos.

She attacked Phillip with the crystal. Serenity, Will and Sailor Sun watched. They knew that it wasn't time to use their crystals yet.

Phillip used a force field to protect him but it didn't last for long. The crystal got to him and he fell unconscious.

A sound of a small bell started to ring through the dark room. A bright white light started to shine. It was coming from Serenity or Sailor Cosmos. A tall woman started to walk into the room.

"Mum?" Serenity asked. The spirit nodded her head. Sailor Sun, Sailor Cosmos and Will were shocked.

"Mum, is that grandma?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Y-y-yes, i-it is," Serenity stammered. Serenity's mother walked up to Phillip's unconscious body.

"It wasn't wise to hurt him," she said wisely.

"But, he raped Dawn!" Endymion shouted.

"Don't forget that he was controlled by his father and he has a good heart!" Queen Serenity's spirit lifted up Phillip and disappeared in a flash. They were gone.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter! There is still more though. Please review guys.

* * *


	12. Farewell

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Farewell

* * *

For weeks, Will, Dawn and Rini were in Sailor Mercury's care. Serenity was, of course very protective of her children.

Whenever Dawn was alone, she would cry till there were no tears left. She always thought Phillip wasn't a bad person, just a boy who needed help, even though he had hurt her. Yet, her mother and sister wanted him dead.

A bright light stopped her from her thoughts on the last day of being with Sailor Mercury. The girl looked up from her bed and found the spirit of her dead grandmother.

"Why are you here?" Dawn said as she sobbed quietly.

"My dear, I know your mother has been a bit stubborn but she always is. Why I came here is because the one you love is not only safe and in good care, he's also in your heart. Soon, he shall come back."

"R-really?"

The spirit nodded. "I must go now. Goodbye."

With a flash of bright white light, she was gone. Dawn closed her eyes imagining of happy times.

"Phillip."

A week later, Dawn was shocked. It was an ordinary day and thinking it was the usual postman delivery (how they sent letter and that did not change), she opened the door to the castle. A boy stood at the door with his arm bandages up.

"P-Phillip, it's really you, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Phillip!" she screamed as she happily hugged him. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm back," he replied.

Serenity came to see what was going on. She was surprised and angered.

"Why are you back?" she asked.

The boy bowed before he spoke. "Your mother removed my father's spirit from me. Now, I am myself and not the person I was before."

Still angered, Serenity allowed him in the palace. She wanted answers. Did her mother really gotten rid of Diamond?

Dawn was very happy. It wasn't long before the whole palace knew of his arrival. Endymion was as upset as his wife. Rini and Will were both happy yet disappointed. They didn't want Dawn to suffer anymore. The scouts were a bit concerned and everyone else, they didn't mind at all.

* * *

That night, Serenity received her answer. Her mother's appearance had shocked the queen. She looked old. Her skin wasn't as bright and full of life as it had used to be. It was dull. Her spirit was getting weaker.

"Mother, what's going on?"

Her mother smiled. "My dear, I was only given a certain amount of power to give you advice and guide you. Now, I have used almost all of it."

"What?"

"I have also used that power to keep myself looking young."

Serenity had enough. She wanted the answer to her question.

"Yes, I have removed the man's spirit from the boy. He is now one of you guys," she answered. Her spirit was fading away. "My time is up; I hope to see you soon."

Gone. She was gone. She was devastated. Her mother had faded back to where she belonged.

"Mother!" she screamed.

* * *

Her event was only told to Darien. He had comforted her during the night while she cried.

After a month, Serenity had gotten over of her mother's leaving. She was glad to hear Rini and Helios were getting together and next in line. Dawn was going away with Phillip to another planet to rule there. Will stayed at the palace and was going out with a princess named Anita. She ruled a planet in another galaxy but knowing Will was with someone made Serenity happy.

The queen and king were going away after Dawn's departure to have some time to relax.

Before Dawn and Phillip left, Serenity said her goodbyes.

"I love you all!"

* * *

Finally! Sorry for the short chapter. I just can't think of anything else. I do have another story to finish off and a story to start.

Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
